


Your Poisoned Ink

by Lord_SC



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: (in a way), Abuse, Bittersweet, Drabble, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, I advise you to click on "Entire work" to read, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Love, M/M, Other, Short, Toxic person, Two-sentences chapters, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_SC/pseuds/Lord_SC
Summary: Today, I rang at your door.But you never answered.





	1. Ring

**Author's Note:**

> I have no time to write long stories for Inktober, so here is a story with the tiniest chapters, inspired by the official prompt list.

Today, I rang at your door.  
But you never answered.


	2. Mindless

It seems I was foolish to think you could ever love me.  
Yet I’d rather be mindless than heartless.


	3. Bait

You baited me with your charms, and I surrendered the arms.  
You played me like a violin, but in the end, I won’t let you win.


	4. Freeze

You think you froze me to the core, that I will never feel again.  
For a second, I thought so too.


	5. Build

I will build myself again, reconstruct my defenses.  
But this time, to all my walls and castles, I’ll add a cannon.


	6. Husky

I won’t shout your name by your window until my voice is husky and raw, I’m afraid.  
I learnt from Romeo, and it isn’t like you have ever been a good Juliet.


	7. Enchanted

I used to be enchanted whenever I was seeing your face.  
I can only guess you must have had me hypnotized.


	8. Frail

You looked so frail when I first met you, yet ready to give all the energy you had to help others.  
You were putting such a good act then, if I didn’t know you now, I would still be fooled.


	9. Swing

I put up with all your mood swings, all your screaming fits, all your childish tantrums.  
I should have left the first time you swung your fists towards me.


	10. Pattern

Yet I never left you, no matter how many times you left and came back as though it were nothing.  
Always the same pattern, always the same hypocrisy.


	11. Snow

Any idiot would have ran: snowed under your lies as I was, I didn’t.  
Of course the hypocrisy is mine too.


	12. Dragon

Of course I knew what was happening, but I was too scared of losing my beautiful dragon to flee.  
Despite the extent of your cruelty, you remain the most breathtaking creature I’ve ever seen.


	13. Ash

It was to be expected that the dragon would turn me to ash.  
I can blame no one but myself for my pain, but I can blame you for your selfishness.


	14. Overgrown

You are naught but an overgrown baby.  
Satan’s spawn, that is.


	15. Legend

You are a legend all by your own: the world’s best monster hunters would all fear your malice.  
As for me, I am past the point of fearing.


	16. Wild

You have always been wild, even back when you were still pretending to be kind: I liked that about you.  
But now, I think it's my turn to get wild.


	17. Ornament

I could take back everything I ever gave you, but you have never needed ornaments to be gorgeous.  
Tearing them from your capricious hands would be just as useless as putting them there was in the first place.


	18. Misfit

Looking back on it, it was obvious a misfit like me could never have been with such a divine creature without there being a catch.  
But it would have been so great for that catch to be something preferable, if you had only been obnoxiously chatty or as uglily scarred as me.


	19. Sling

I wasn’t aware humans could be carelessly slung like old rags before I met you.  
It’s almost funny how quickly you made me realize my mistake.


	20. Tread

You never seemed to get tired of treading on my heart.  
To be honest, I am not sure whether it disgusts or amazes me: I would have grown bored long ago in your stead.


	21. Treasure

To think I used to treasure the time spent with you makes me want to cry, to laugh and to scream at the same time.  
It shouldn’t be common to feel the three emotions at the same time: by your side, it became my routine.


	22. Ghost

I stopped counting the number of times you ghosted me for weeks or months a long time ago.  
After a while, I just grew accustomed to dying at your hands.


	23. Ancient

We are ancient history —that I am well aware of.  
It only makes us more breakable.


	24. Dizzy

I get dizzy just remembering your red lips, captivating scent and entrancing eyes.  
But I get dizzier recalling your cruel smiles, grasping hands, and entrancing eyes.


	25. Tasty

Tell me: did my blood and tears taste good?  
Did you enjoy constantly draining me to quench your thirst for suffering, oh evil deity?


	26. Dark

Would it have been tolerating to be kept in the dark, if you hadn’t surrounded me with knives?  
Perhaps it was fortunate: I don’t know how long it would have taken me, if ever, to rebel if you hadn’t been too greedy and hadn't shown your true nature so obviously.


	27. Coat

No matter how sugar-coated they can be, lies always taste bitter, it seems.  
Say, was it to prevent me from noticing it that you ripped my tongue off?


	28. Ride

I wonder how many times I blamed myself for being terrified of riding home, without ever noticing what I feared was you excessively riding me, to the point I was constantly torn apart.  
But today, I will ride roughshod over all the fear you try to instill in me, and come home with my head held high.


	29. Injured

No matter how much you injured me, I never dared to answer.  
But you should know that these times are over.


	30. Catch

You caught me in your trap, and it is more than time for me to fight back.  
You told enough lies, destroyed enough lives, and brought upon yourself your own demise, I hope it is something you realize.


	31. Ripe

You are ripe for the taking now: I will finally avenge myself, after so many years, so many tears, so many failures.  
But the door opens and you are behind it, smiling.  
And so, without a word, I enter.


End file.
